


Reinventing reality PART 1

by Yourdearestwatson



Series: Reinventing reality [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Multi, PTSD, alternative universe, darkjohn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdearestwatson/pseuds/Yourdearestwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is a good man. Real or not real?  Real.<br/>John Watson has a dark side. Real or not real? Real. Very, very Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reinventing reality PART 1

"Alright, John. Start with something easy."  
His eyes were closed and colors danced behind his lids as he let his mind free and focus on what he was supposed to be doing. "My name is John Watson,Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers. Three years in Afghanistan, a veteran of Kandahar, Helmand, and I graduated St. Bart’s to become a doctor for the British Army." He gave a sigh and sat back, looking at the window. He thought this was useless. Perhaps he should fire this therapist.  
"Real. Very good, John." Patronizing, John recognized this tone very good. He used it on children when they did a 'good' job taking a shot, or sitting still for a moment to allow him to asses them if they're sick. A frow crossed his features as he slowly opened his eyes to meet her, sitting there, taking notes. _Still has trust issues._  
"I came back to England after I was shot by a rogue sniper." John's jaw tightened, he rolled his still sore shoulder. "My mother died. My sister isn't answering her calls. My father's an arse." Trust issues, she says? He'd try and make her think otherwise and maybe he could live that "civilized" life she'd been on about. He cannot do that, not whilst she thinks the slightest thing could set him off.  
"You were shot, and your mother died. It's true that your sister will not answer your calls, however your thoughts on your father is your _opinion_ not a fact, John."  
"Yes." His voice was tight. He was done, but by the scribbles on her paper, she wasn't finished with him. "But it's my truth."  
Now they were getting somewhere, by the look on her face, this pleased her. To look inside his mind, where he closed for everyone--including himself-- and get to what he was really here for. There was a pause, in the air, a guess who was going to bring it up first. Real or not real? Real: "Good. Now, tell me about Charlie." 

Charlie was not the name of his father. Charlie was the name of the thing John feared the most. Charlie was the codename he gave to the thing that was often stronger than he was, the monster behind bars inside his mind. John opened his eyes, "If I tell you, will you erase what you said about me having trust issues?"  
Consideration fluttered across his therapist's face and she nodded with much hesitation. John took a deep breath and began to speak.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Alternative Universe. I am in no way trying to disrespect anyone with PTSD, DID, or any other mental illness. I also do not suggest that all dissociative personalities are disruptive to a normal life, or as dark as Charlie.  
> I am also not suggesting that everyone with PTSD have DID, and did do research before introducing Charlie first on my roleplay account and now here. http://ptsd.about.com/od/relatedconditions/a/dissociation.htm
> 
>  
> 
> I realize that this is short, but it's merely just an introduction. I'm hoping that this will be a success. I am always looking for betas, so let me know if you're interested!


End file.
